


Akira Gets Into A Fight

by mathiaswrites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ren is an Alter of Akira's, suggested Tatsuya and Jun as Akira's dads because i'd die for that headcannon, suggested akira/ryuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathiaswrites/pseuds/mathiaswrites
Summary: Akira gets into a fight and runs away - Ryuji finds him with the help of Goro and Ann.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Akira Gets Into A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by a piece of art, though I cannot find the original source of it, so unfortunately I will have to go without it until I can find the original artist, in which I searched for...so long for it.  
> \------------  
> I have found the art and now have permission to use it   
> https://dotoro3-arts.tumblr.com/post/187445304179/pegoryuweek2019-day-2-healing-charge

Another school day.

Akira was tired, and he was walking to the entrance of the school, his school bag feeling much lighter than it normally does. Morgana had stayed at Leblanc today. He made it to school a bit late though, and so most of the kids had already gone to class by the time he got there. 

Lost deep in thought, the world around him fading into nearly incomprehensible shapes, he bumped into a kid and the two stumbled back from one another. Akira hopes no harm was done and mutters an apology. “Sorry…”

“Hah? Stop?” The kid replies, seeming to have misheard Akira. He starts to push Akira a bit, and as this reminds Akira of his old school, he dissociates from the world around him and from himself more. The kid notices Akira’s silence and pushes him up against the wall, “Got nothing to say, transfer? I’m not scared of you, do something.” The kid hisses. 

As Akira hears these words, he fails to come up with a response. He goes limp in the kid’s grip for a second before catching himself and looking up at the other student. 

Now Ren stands before him.

Ren starts to give the kid a taste of his own medicine and pushes the other off of him, letting out a “Get off of me”, loud and clear. The kid grimaces and calls over two people who were watching on the sidelines. 

_ Ah, you have friends, I see... well don’t worry, I’ve done this plenty of times before.  _ Ren wanted to spit that at them, but he knew it wouldn’t make his hosts' situation any better. 

Punches are thrown, bruises are made, Ren gains a bloody nose, and their glasses are broken. Soon, Ren has had enough and allows Akira to take back control, as he’s calmer… For now.

Akira’s body aches when he comes back into consciousness… That’s not the only thing. The three students in front of him had injuries as well. He knows what happened, and panics. It’s just like what would happen in his old school… Being overwhelmed by pain, emotion, and adrenaline, he bolts out of the building and tries to get as far from the school as he can…

He stops at Aoyama-Itchome, his body aching even more than before due to the strain. He finds an alleyway to hide in, for the meantime. He lets himself sink to the ground, tears running down his face.  _ I can’t...I can’t believe that happened...why did I let that happen? Why did he have to come out? I should’ve got out of there sooner!  _ Akira cursed at himself, bringing his knees up to his chest and putting his hand on his face.  _ I...I have to tell my parents about it… They need to know...That… that Ren caused issues…  _ His mind is swirling with so many possibilities of what could happen to him now that Ren started a fight… Sure, his probation was over, but… That doesn’t mean that he  _ wasn’t  _ a ‘criminal’ not even a month ago. 

Despite his fear, and intense shaking, he takes out his phone and types a message to his parents, Tatsuya and Jun.

“He did what now??” Ryuji would’ve yelled if Makoto wasn’t in the room. The thieves that attend Shujin were gathered up in the Student Council office. It was lunch time, and Makoto knew she had to tell them what happened, as she was informed just hours earlier. 

“Akira...He couldn’t have done that? Are they sure it was Akira who did it? Could the students be lying?” Ann asked, worry clouding her blue eyes. Makoto shook her head.

“Unfortunately, there is proof...The security cameras caught all of it.” She stated, “Akira wasn’t the one to initiate the fight, however.”

  
“But… But that’s bullshit!” Ryuji exclaimed, frustrated. 

“It’s...Very hard to believe Akira would do something like that,” Haru said softly, “Is there a way we can see the footage?”

  
“I agree, there’s no way Akira actually did that! He isn’t like that!”

  
“Calm down, one moment.” Makoto said, seeming to be slightly annoyed by Ryuji’s persistence… But it was understandable. She got out a school computer and pulled up the security camera footage that was taken earlier that day. “Here it is.”

The group watched...They watched as it started, they watched as Akira started to fight back, and they watched as Akira ultimately ran away. 

“He… No way… Is this for real?” Ryuji mumbled, dumbstruck.

“I can’t believe it either…” Haru said, quietly. 

“I mean...He can get pretty carried away in the Metaverse, but…” Ann started, but her thoughts seemed to have trailed off. Ryuji whips out his phone and fiddles with it before his face lights up. 

“He’s online! Let’s try texting him!” Ryuji exclaimed, immediately typing on his phone… But there wasn’t a response. And so they keep trying, but there is still no response from Akira.

“Well, he is online, so that must mean he got to a safe place…” Makoto started, though pauses with a look of concern, “However, the rumors about Akira are already spreading more, now that they have, ‘evidence’.”

“But it's not evidence! There’s no way he could have done it!”

“Ryuji, you saw the tape! He… He did… But, I don’t want to believe that he’s a bad person… Maybe something came over him?” Ann suggested.

“Ann is right, what we need to do now is just… try to focus on school, and after, we will go search for Akira.” It wasn’t the path Makoto particularly wanted to go in… But she knew that they couldn’t skip school. 

“Fine… But we should tell the others about this.” Ryuji gave in, sighing. The group pulled out their phones and told the others what happened. 

Goro decides that he will go and look for Akira, though Futaba and Yusuke can’t help look for them. 

  
  


**Goro:** It seems like I’ll be searching on my own.

**Ryuji:** like hell im letting that happen!!   
**Ryuji:** im coming to look for him too!!

**Makoto:** You can’t skip school. 

**Ryuji:** just this once! this is our leader were talking about!!!

**Ann:** I’m going too! I skipped school when Shiho got in trouble, i’ll skip school for Akira as well

**Ryuji:** thats the spirit!!!   
**Makoto:** They aren’t just going to let you leave you know. 

**Ryuji:** dont worry! I have my ways   
**Ann:** uh Ryuji i dont think it was the best to tell Makoto that of all people

**Goro:** Back on the task at hand. 

**Goro:** Akira got into a fight and ran away. However, I don’t believe he couldn’t have gotten that far, considering what condition he could’ve been in, as well as being recognized as a student in a train station, and he surely couldn’t have walked all the way back to Leblanc or anywhere else before giving out. 

**Futaba:** go detective go!!

**Goro:** Therefore I believe that he would be in Aoyama-Itchome somewhere. 

**Ryuji:** then lets go look there! 

**Ryuji:** leaving at lunch break would be the best time to leave at all tbh

**Ann:** Alright, lets do it!

**Haru:** Please be careful, and if you find Akira please tell us!

**Goro:** I’m sure we will find him.

  
  


Despite Makoto’s persistence against skipping school, she allowed the two to go look for Akira, as she was very worried too.

Ryuji and Ann were able to sneak out and meet Goro at Aoyama-Itchome. The three agree to split up, thinking it would be much more beneficial than searching in a group, and also less suspicious.

While walking around and searching, Ryuji soon spots Akira in an alleyway. He was curled up into the fetal position with his head in his arms and knees. Ryuji sends a quick text to the group chat saying that he found Akira.

“Akira?” Ryuji says, surprised that he actually found him. Akira’s head bolts up and he looks to Ryuji, wide eyed. Ryuji comes over to him, “Dude...are you okay? What happened? I mean, I heard what happened, but like… still…” His voice trails off as he notices the terrible condition he is in… Bruises and blood stains from what seems to be a bloody nose… His glasses tossed onto the ground, shattered. 

Akira’s eyes fill up with tears before attempting to speak, “I-I - I didn’t, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t… didn’t want to - I…” His voice failed him, all of his words were shaky, and he clearly didn’t want to speak. Ryuji lightly shushes him.

“Hey, it’s okay, um… you don’t have to speak if you don’t want to, you can explain later if you want…” Ryuji pauses, he knows he’s not the best with comforting… so trying to find the right words to say is difficult for him, “Do you… Do you want to go back to Leblanc? I can help you there.” He asks after a moment of silence, in which Akira nods. 

Ryuji helps Akira get up, and the two go back to Leblanc. The train ride was hard, since Akira is injured, but he manages. 

“You’re back early.” Sojiro says before noticing the condition Akira is in.

“Yeah… uh, something happened at school, so we had to come back…” Ryuji replied, knowing that Sojiro could probably figure that out by just looking at Akira. “I’m gonna take him to the attic, he needs to rest.” Sojiro simply nods at this.

The two get back up in the attic, and Morgana was about to purr a ‘welcome back’ until he sees Akira. “What happened? Is he okay?” Morgana immediately asks.

“I’m not too sure… But he doesn’t wanna talk about it right now..” Ryuji responds as he helps Akira to his bed. 

Akira puts his face in his hands, still very panicked over what happened. “I’m… s-supposed to be the good kid… I’m n-not supposed to get in trouble.. I…” Akira’s voice once again fails as he starts to cry again. He’s scared. He’s scared of how the fight will be handled at school. He’s scared that things will start to be like his old school… He is interrupted from his thoughts from feeling a warm embrace from behind him… In that moment, Akira breaks, he leans into Ryuji’s embrace and cries. Morgana comes to lay beside Akira, knowing he can’t do much to help, but at least wants to be there for moral support. 

Akira’s breakdown runs its course, and after a while he is able to calm down once again…Though he is exhausted. He put so much strain onto his body by running away. Everything still hurt, and he was crying for so long that day…

“Maybe you should try to sleep?” Ryuji suggested, speaking quietly, “I mean, I bet you’re exhausted..”

  
“Yeah, sleep would be the best option right now.” Morgana mews, tilting his head up to look at Akira. Akira simply nods, moving to Ryuji’s side instead of being on top of him, in which Ryuji doesn’t mind. Akira lays down, and so does Ryuji, and when Ryuji does, Akira cuddles up close to him. Ryuji lets a small smile creep onto his face and he wraps his arms around Akira’s body.

Soon, Akira ends up passing out from exhaustion, and Ryuji explains what all he knows that happened to Morgana. 

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Sorry - Gome / ごめ  
> Stop - Tome /とめ


End file.
